User blog:Mr. Bambu/Destroy All Humans Calc: The Quantum Deconstructor
Premise Hellbeast said he wanted someone to do it, and hell, I'm on a roll, let's do it. Even with base weapons, this ship is 8-B for turning M1 tanks to ash, let's see if this can top it. If it doesn't top that, we should simply assume "higher" with the Quantum Deconstructor. Calc Here's our video. Also, have a couple of images for reference. Explosion calculation is R = Y^1/3 * 0.28, where Y is yield in kilotons and R is radius in kilometers. According to this, an Abrams tank is 9 feet in legnth for their treads, or 2.743 meters. Comparatively, the height of the red building to the right of the tank is 3.96 meters tall. Once again comparing, our blast radius height is 22.06 meters, or 11.03 meters. This is unupgraded. Using our calculation, we get 0.00006113 kilotons, or 2.558 x 10^8 Joules. Room level. Damn. However, in that same clip the explosion turned two tanks to ash easily- so, we could just double our former value for that, yielding 1.743 x 10^11 Joules, or City Block level. So yeah, I can't really prove or disprove mathematically that it is another tier higher. EDIT: In Brownman's stream, he used the unupgraded Quantum Deconstructor to turn a stone building to ash with one shot. I've added a third image to that link. We'll get three volumes- the main building, the volume of the two rectangular prisms on the sides of the building, and the cylinder on the top. According to this, an artillery gun that should be smaller than the one on screen is 1.73 meters tall. Let's check it out. We're going to assume, due to point of view, that width is equatable to length since they seem to have square bottoms. Main Rectangular Prism Measurements: Height: 5.14 meters Width: 5.07 meters Volume: 132.12 m^3 Offshoot Rectangular Prism Measurements: Height: 5.14 meters Width: 2.02 meters Volume: 20.97 m^3 Cylinder Measurements: Height: 6.50 meters Width: 3.41 meters Volume: 59.36 m^3 Remembering to double the offshoot volume since there's two, we'll end up with a volume of 233.42 meters squared. Using 80% hollowness removes 46.684 m^3 of granite. Density of granite is 2750 kg/m^3, making our granite mass 128381 kg. 6077872 is vaporization of granite, let's do it. 6077872 J/kg x 128381 kg = 7.803 x 10^11 Joules, or lower Multi-City Block level. We'll try a melting point calc as well. Melting point of granite is 1260 C. Specific heat of granite is 790 J/kg*C. Heat change is 1260 - 16 = 1244 C. Using our specific heat calculator because it's late and I'm feeling lazy (here), we get 1.262 x 10^11 Joules, or high-end City Block level. Tallies Quantum Deconstructor's Energy (Explosion Radius Method): 2.558 x 10^8 Joules, Room level Quantum Deconstructor's Tank Destroying: 1.743 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level Quantum Deconstructor's Building Busting (Low-End): 1.262 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level Quantum Deconstructor's Building Busting (High-End): 7.803 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level Category:Blog posts Category:Destroy All Humans